Talk:Aqua
Playable She's been shown in battle but this article doesn't clearly address this, is she playable? This would make her the first playable female if she is (nice triva) Lego3400 16:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Well, if it says she has a boss fight, Tetsuya Nomura talked about her battle style, and there are 3 story lines, what more proof do you need? Besides, Larxene is going to be the first playable female. I don't think anymore needs to be said, but since 358/2 days comes out before Birth by Sleep, then yes, Larxene will be the first playable female Kaihedgie 01:53, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, both Larxene and Xion are playable. Thing is, you have to unlock Xion and Larxene is immediately playable. Either way, both of them are the first playable females. Battle Scenes? In the article it says that there are battle scenes of Aqua in the forest of Snow White's world. Is that true? If so could someone show me? -xNaminéx Thank! And yeah, I think it should go in the article. Thanks agian. ^_^-xNaminéx Header chronology :Well, it should be order of release, except Cococrash keeps stick Re:COM before KH2 for reasons I can't fathom...—Urutapu 04:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) WAAAY to much Trivia when you find that a page has more than 7 trivia bits.}} Master Aqua Although she has only been referred by this title in one scene, and by herself, should we consider renaming the topic if she does reach the Master rank?XYZ. 05:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Birth by Sleep Spoilers Apparently taking place after Kingdom Hearts II, Ansem the Wise and Master Aqua meet up at the Dark Margin to await Sora's return so he can 'free them from their torment.'XYZ. 05:26, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :There is slight connection between Riku and Vanitas, but it's pretty shallow. Xehanort just likes that Dark Mode outfit or something, I suppose.—Urutapu 22:18, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Aqua's Keyblades *Fairy Star (Default) *Maukab Hero *Hyper Drive *Pixo Charm *Destiny Frais *Rain Storm *Bright Crest 01:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Falling = Trivia? 9-10 years later everything First off, it's 12 years later (KHII occurs 11 years after BBS, and the secret ending of BBS occurs a year after KHII ended). Second, it's probably due to her being in the Realm of Darkness, it seems to affect people differently (like Riku's mega growth spurt compared to Sora's growth between CoM and KHII). It's also possible that as a young adult, she wouldn't change much physically anyway, having finished growing. Adam 148 18:04, January 23, 2010 (UTC) A little of topic but, is the scene with Sora and co. in DI a year after KHII too.Masgrande 18:52, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :It could well be, although I think the conversation between Riku and Sora (about the DtL) should have occured almost as soon as they got back. Adam 148 18:56, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :Aqua wasn't in the corridors of darkness, she was in the realm of darkness, there's a difference. Riku and Mickey also hung out in the realm of darkness for nearly a year with no adverse affects.Adam 148 17:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Master or not?? Well, is she a master or not?--Masgrande 20:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes she is, she passed the Master Qualification exam, Terra didn't. Adam 148 08:15, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Not only is she a master now, (as far as we know) she is the only one who is in fact a formal master--Foutlet 13:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Ghost Drive Seems to be a new Mode of Aqua's after Magic Wish.... Just saw a gameplay video on youtube where she's using it. Hyperwre_2.0 20:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) english voice actress does aqua have a english voice actress?-- 13:40, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Her english Voice actor is confirmed as Willa Holland --Lavaros 02:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) What I Don't Get Okay if Aqua is a master shouldn't her page say master Aqua like Masters Xehanort and Eraqus. Or if you'd rather not it would make more sense to drop the whole master title in each of the names of the masters and go with Aqua Eraqus and Xehanort. Also suggesting that Master Xehanort should be merged with Xehanort's page as technically they're the same peopple but with different bodies. (Leviathan657 22:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC)) Aqua's back decensored According to the new English trailer (if anyone paid attention), Aqua's back has been decensored for your viewing pleasure. Shall we put this in? Kaihedgie 03:59, May 15, 2010 (UTC) No, because that was just old footage. In the actual gameplay part her back is still "censored"HarpieSiren 19:32, May 17, 2010 (UTC) If it's old footage, then why are all the commands in English then? And why is Aqua's Magic Wish changed to Spell Weaver? Unless you can prove that's "old footage", then I agree that this should be added to her page, somewhere it may fit. Of course, I have no say if it goes there or not, but I think it should anyway. Hyper Zander 19:43, May 17, 2010 (UTC) It can't be old footage. Her clothes and hair would be darker. In addition, even back then in earlier footage her back was censored. Kaihedgie 19:44, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :In the gameplay footage of the trailer, it is still censored. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 19:53, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... You'r right. What I don't get is, why is Aqua's back uncensored in the Dwarf Woodlands cutscene, but censored in the fight with the Magic Mirror? I hope they do decide to uncensor it, anyway... I was never fond of that bit that is there in the Japanese version. The footage was used in a trailer from last year. They could've taken it from that same trailer. If you're so anxious to see if her back remains exposed, then wait for BBS to come out in English. Which I'm getting anxious for! -Aqua Storm14 Willa Holland should of been Kairi not Aqua I am so angry why Willa Holland,and not somebody like the lady who did Paine's voice or one of the girls who did Kairi or Namine to be Aqua's voice actor??? :Do you have a source?Glorious CHAOS! 12:49, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've got one right here :--oddishh 22:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I believe KrytenKoro is referring to proof that Holland is actually playing Aqua. And although it's highly likely, it's a good idea to wait until she or Square confirm that she's Aqua. Tamroc7 22:50, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :See this. Mark Hamill = Terra, Willa Holland = Aqua, McCartney = Ventus. 13:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not seeing a direct mention anywhere on there.Glorious CHAOS! 20:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Does it have to be so obvious ? If Leonard Nimoy is Master Xehanort, then the sequence is Terra --> Aqua --> Ventus --> MX --> Eraqus. And besides, since that's the main cast of BBS, then if Willa Holland is the only female character to have been mentioned, then it can't be any other female character. It's only Aqua. 02:05, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Aqua's voice revealed with ingame footage It's pretty obvious that Willa will be voicing Aqua, but actual confirmation is what is needed to back this up. Won't be long now.--Lordrogersmith6485 04:51, June 12, 2010 (UTC) @"Aerith Zack" but you have to take into account that Kingdom Hearts are Disney games, ones developed by SE. the Disney movies in the KH series originated in America. so it wouldn't make sense to not dub the KH games. it would completely destroy the nostalgic feeling Disney fans would get. i mean, when you play the level Agrabah, which voice would you prefer to hear? the English VA he had when you first watched the movie as a child, or some completely strange new voice in a language you cant understand? if they didnt dub the KH game it would ruin the experience of those who play KH for the Disney Factor. Ixbran 22:50, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Air Rider to Sky Climber Would anyone be able to change Aqua's Air Rider Command Style over to Sky Climber, seeing as this new fottage does show Air Rider now as this. I would, of course, do it myself, but since the page is protected, I can't do this. Hyper Zander 03:40, June 3, 2010 (UTC)